


Anakin Skywalker's Hope

by PhantomPhan16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader finds hope in a stowaway aboard the Executor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Admiral

Admiral Firmus Piett watched as his homeworld of Axxila grew smaller and smaller as he piloted his shuttle to a good place to make the jump to hyperspace to return to the Super Star Destroyer the _Executor_ , which he commanded under the Emperor's apprentice and right hand, Darth Vader.

Vader, having been summoned to Imperial Center, better known as Coruscant, for a few days by Emperor Palpatine, had given the crew leave to visit their families, but they had to return to Executor within five days.

Piett had taken the chance to return to his homeworld to see his parents and five year old daughter, Cassandra Taylor Piett, or just Cas for short.

The child's joy had seemed to know no bounds when she spotted her father. With a happy squeal, she had abandoned her toys, dashed over, and grabbed him around the leg. She had stayed that way until he had finally managed to pry her off and lift her into his arms.

Now he was returning to the ship that was practically his home.

Cas had been in tears when he told her he had to leave, and because of it, he had left almost half an hour later than he had planned to. He sighed, shook his head, and turned his attention back to the present as he made the jump to hyperspace.

Once aboard the _Executor_ , he headed for his quarters. He set his large bag on his bed and glanced at the chrono. He wasn't on duty for another hour yet. Sighing, he headed for the mess hall. Once there, he got a warm drink, moved to a table near the viewing window, and sat watching the stars as he sipped his drink. None of the men who saw him made any attempt to speak with him. They recognized the far off look on the Admiral's face that signaled he was deep in his thoughts. No one tried to talk to him even as he finished his drink and headed towards the bridge.

Though a usually even-tempered man, when interrupted without due cause, Piett, somewhat like Vader, would lash out, however he, more often than not, lashed out with words. While he wasn't as intimidating or dangerous as Lord Vader, the Admiral was still not someone to be taken lightly. Getting towards middle-aged, Piett was still more than match for many of the men. On the _Executor_ , unless Vader said otherwise, the Admiral's word was law.

Like Vader, Piett demanded absolute loyalty from his men. New recruits had to quickly figure out that to survive on this ship, they had be loyal to Vader first, the rest on board second, and the Emperor third. Seasoned men were accustomed to the Dark Lord and the Admiral's ways of command. A look in their direction from either of their two leaders was enough to calm and control them. New recruits learned the ways of authority quickly, and Vader often left it to Piett to get them to learn their ways. The recruits, especially the younger ones, quickly discovered that Piett was not above striking someone when pushed too far. Several young recruits found themselves cuffed by the Admiral, some a few times.

It didn't take them long to catch on to how the Admiral controlled his men, though he had a few different techniques. The easiest and most commonly used was, of course, simply speaking. However, when unwilling or unable to due to the situation he was in, whether he was listening to orders from Vader or a report from an officers or if he was sick or had lost his voice some other way, he used expressions and body language. When using body language and expression, it depended on how he was walking, how his held his head and shoulders, how he stood, how his hands and arms were, what his face was like, and what was seen in his eyes.

There had been one time not long after he had become Admiral, Piett had broken up a fight between two junior offices by standing nearby and glaring down at them. The moment they caught sight of their glaring leader, the officers had broken apart.

Piett had then gone over to them and stopped in front of them. Upon having lost his voice due to a cold, he didn't say anything. Instead, he simply stood in front of them, standing straight, his arms cross over his chest, tapping his foot lightly in impatience, his face stern, and his eyes a mixture of disappointment, anger, and disgust.

It wasn't even a minute before they confessed to the reason of the fight, which had been a joke one of them told that had offended the other.

The Admiral then, after thinking for a few moments, led them to the repair and reprogramming center and had reprogram all the mouse droids as well as repair any damaged or broken ones. Since there were always some mouse droids running around the Executor at any given time, it took them all day and night to finish, but they never again got into trouble with the Admiral.

Piett was by no means a cruel leader and could be a very kind man, but he learned while a Captain that, more often than not, leaders had to have firm, and sometimes hard, hands. He pushed his men because he knew that they could do great things when at their best.

He was a far better Admiral than the late Ozzel, and the men respected and liked him. Unlike Ozzel and many other high ranking officers, Piett didn't act like he was better than anyone else. He was a rare humble man and treated his men, if not as equals, then at least as comrades and fellow people. He also preferred to ask his men to do things, only giving true orders when he saw fit and when it was needed.

As he headed for the bridge to take over from his Captain, Jerec Saun, the men stood at attention and saluted as he walked by. He nodded in return, though never slowing. He reached the bridge and took over, dismissing Suan.

Piett stood at the front of the bridge, once again staring out at the stars. A familiar sound reached his ears, growing louder as it got close. He stood straight, turned, and saluted.

"My Lord," he said in greeting.

Darth Vader looked down at his second-in-command,

"Admiral."

Both stared out into space.

Those on the bridge continued their work, occasionally taking a quick glance at their two leaders.

By the time Piett returned to his quarters, it was late, and he was exhausted. Changing into his pajamas, he pushed his bag off his bed.

"Ow!"

He whirled and opened the bag to find himself looking at his daughter.

"Hi, Daddy."

He stared at her in shock and horror.

One thought came to his mind.

_Oh crap._


	2. The Stowaway

Piett blinked several times and pinched himself, praying this was just a dream, but it wasn't. He stared at his daughter, trying to find the words to say that wouldn't be too harsh, and trying to find the calm he needed not to yell them.

"What are you doing here?" he said at last.

"I wanted to be with you, Daddy."

He groaned and plopped down to the floor, his face in his hands.

"Daddy?"

He ran his fingers through his brown hair and sighed.

"You're not supposed to be here. I'm sure your grandparents are worried sick."

"But I wanted to be with you."

The Admiral sighed again.

"Cas, this is a military ship. This is no place for you or _any_ child to be. If you're found by someone else, you, and I, could get into a lot of trouble."

She bowed her head.

"Look, until I figure what to do with you, do not leave my rooms. Okay?"

"Okay."

He stood up.

"Good. Now, it's late. Lets get some sleep."

The next morning, as he got ready, he tried to think of what he was going to do about Cas. However, nothing logical, or anything that had even a _chance_ at working, came to mind. Reminding her not to leave his quarters, Piett headed for the bridge.

He was worried about Cas, even though she had said she would stay in his rooms. She was only five, and she'd get bored rather quickly. She would get into some sort of trouble eventually, and he just hoped it would be in his rooms and only found by him when he returned.

Meanwhile, Cas sat on the bed, kicking her feet, trying to think of something to do. She looked around her father's quarters.

It was the picture of a military room. Everything was neat and had a place.

She got off the bed and went to his office. It was like his room, neat and organized. There wasn't much here for her to do either. Everything had a use, and, though only five, she knew her father wouldn't like her to get into his things.

Sighing, she sat in the chair and spun around.

During a short break, Piett brought her some laser pens and some blank datapads for her to write and draw on.

She did that until he brought her lunch, and then, a while after lunch, she finally couldn't take it anymore and snuck out.

Cas wandered the halls, careful to hide when someone came by. After about an hour, she suddenly heard a new sound. It was a loud, cold, mechanical breathing, accompanied by heavy footsteps, and it was coming closer.

The girl quickly hid and waited.

Soon, the person that was making the noise came into view, and Cas couldn't help but shiver a little.

The person was a tall humanoid dressed in black leather and armor, a black cape, and a skull-like mask. There was a box of some sort with buttons and flashing lights on its chest and buttons and lights on its belt. A shiny, black cylinder hung from its belt at its hip.

Cas waited for them pass by, but they stopped. Suddenly, they turned and looked right at her.

"How did you get here?" the person, or creature, asked in a metallic baritone.

She gulped but said nothing.

"Well?" he, for she was at least certain it was male, demanded.

"I… uh… snuck on… in my daddy's… b-bag."

He came towards her, and she backed up until she hit the wall. In moments, he was towering over her.

"Who are you, child?"

"C-Cas P-P-Piett,… sir," she answered in a small voice.

He paused for a moment, as if blinking.

"The Admiral's daughter?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

Suddenly, he picked her up, though not very gently, but Cas had a feeling that it wouldn't be wise to complain.

He started down the corridor at a brisk pace until he reached the nearest lift that would take them to the bridge. Once the lift had begun its journey, he put her down.

Darth Vader had never expected to find a stowaway aboard his flagship. Nor had he expected the stowaway to a child, let _alone_ the **_Admiral's_** child.

He glanced down at her.

She was staring at him with wide eyes. He could sense she was indeed frightened by him, but she was also curious about him.

He looked down at her fully, and she looked away. Now that she was no longer staring at him with those disturbingly innocent eyes, he could study her for a moment.

She was small and young, probably no older than five standard years. She had brown hair, much like Piett's, only hers was a little darker, and her eyes were a deep, sapphire blue while the Admiral's were brown.

The lift finally stopped, and he plucked her up again, earning a startled, and rather squeaky, yelp.

Admiral Piett stood at the front of the bridge when he heard Vader's signature breathing, and all conversation of any sort on the bridge stopped. That didn't usually happen when the Dark Lord came onto the bridge, unless he was obviously in a bad mood.

He swallowed and waited until Vader was right behind him.

"Admiral," his superior rumbled.

He turned and froze as Vader held Cas up in front of him.

"Missing something?"

The Admiral swallowed, aware of all eyes upon them. He slowly dragged his gaze from his daughter up to his commander's mask, which was tipped down to him, and he knew Vader was looking at him expectantly. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to move to take his daughter.

"Daddy," Cas said, breaking through her father's stupor.

He shakily reached for her and was relieved when Vader allowed him to take her.

"Why did you attempt to hide her, Admiral?"

Piett swallowed again, his throat and mouth feeling as dry as the sands of Tatooine.


	3. Cas

"Well, Admiral?" Vader demanded.

"Uh…"

_How do I answer that without making him even more angry?_

"He didn't wanna get in trouble," Cas suddenly answered for him.

The Dark Lord looked down at Cas for a brief moment then looked back up at his second-in-command.

"Is this true, Admiral?"

He nodded and swallowed.

"Yes, my Lord. I was trying to protect her. I didn't want her to get into trouble or get hurt."

Vader folded his powerful arms over his broad chest.

"Seeing as how she is a mere child and not yet old enough to truly know better and understand the consequences of her actions, Admiral, I would have merely had her sent back to your home."

Piett swallowed again.

"Forgive my, my Lord, but… it's not a chance I was willing to take. My wife was killed when she was two, so Cas is the only family I have left aside from my parents."

Vader said nothing, and the more seasoned men knew their commander was thinking and was not to be disturbed or interrupted.

The Dark Lord was indeed thinking. He thinking over how what he had just learned had affected Piett's decision-making concerning Cas. After losing his wife, it was extremely likely that Piett would do just about anything to protect his daughter.

It was something he could understand. After losing his mother, he would rather have died than lost Padme.

_It seems in your anger… you killed her._

Yet, he had still lost her, as well as most of his humanity.

That tiny bit of information made Piett's choice so clear, so understandable that Vader found he couldn't truly be angry at the man.

"Admiral Piett."

Piett straightened.

"Yes, Milord?"

He seemed to have regained his composure, or most of it at least.

"So long as she doesn't cause any problems, I will allow her to stay until the next leave."

The Admiral's signature in the Force lit up with happiness and relief, mostly relief.

"Thank you, my Lord. She won't be a problem, I swear."

Vader nodded and left.

Once the Sith was gone, Piett sighed in relief.

During her first few days on the _Executor_ , Cas stuck close to her father, since Piett, having learned she had snuck out, which was how Vader found her, had decided it probably wouldn't be the best to leave her in his quarters.

Many of the officers and storm troopers were quickly softening to the girl and would offer to watch her if Piett had too much to do and/or focus on to be able to watch her properly.

As Cas slowly grew more at ease in the Super Star Destroyer and got to know many of it's crew, she became increasingly curious about the Dark Lord who roamed and commanded the massive ship. Though still a little frightened by him, her curiosity was gradually overcoming her fear.

At the start of her second week aboard the _Executor_ , she went with her father to Vader's quarters to give a report.

Vader's quarters were black, neat, orderly, with only the bare essentials, and a large, egg-like pod in the middle.

The pod opened, and Vader turned his chair to face them.

"My Lord," Piett said in greeting, saluting.

"What is it, Admiral?"

Piett handed Vader a datapad.

"The possible Rebel base locations, Milord."

The Dark Lord studied the datapad for a few seconds then looked back at the Admiral.

"Good work, Admiral. Dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord."

He saluted, performed an about-face, and started for the door. He got halfway there when he realized Cas was with him. Turning, he saw still standing by the pod, watching Vader read the datapad.

"Cas."

Both looked at him, then Vader followed his gaze to Cas. Sapphire eyes locked with red-tinted eye-plates for a moment, then Cas trotted to her father, and followed him out.

Vader stared after them, or rather, after Cas, even after the door had shut. He closed the pod and removed his helmet and mask. Looking down at the datapad once more, he found he still couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen through the mask to the man who was hidden just behind it, to the real him.

Snorting in a strange mix of annoyance, disgust, and amusement, he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the information in the datapad.

A few days later, he was heading for the hangar bay, when he heard small, hurried footsteps coming towards him. Moments later, Cas rushed in front of him. He stopped and looked down at her.

"Where are you goin'?" she asked in such an innocent voice that even Vader found it a little cute.

"The hangar bay," he answered.

She paused as if thinking for a moment.

"Can I come?"

He stared at her, surprised.

Why on Coruscant would she want to go _anywhere_ with **_him_**?

Just then, Piett came rushing up to them.

"Cas, you need to stay by me. I'm sorry, Lord Vader."

He held up a hand to stop any further apology.

"No need, Admiral. She is welcome to come with me to the hangar bay. Perhaps she'll learn a thing or two."

Vader was sure that the smile that came to the girl's face could have lit the Darkside.

"Come along then, young one."

Piett and everyone nearby stared in shock as Vader headed for the hangar bay with Cas at his side, taking three steps for every one of his.


	4. Innocence

As time passed, it became a common sight aboard the _Executor_ to see Cas with Vader.

Vader was slowly softening to her, though he by no means played with her as Piett and some others did, he didn't mind her following him. In fact, when he saw her following, he'd often wait for her to catch up. When she would ask him a question he would, usually, answer, sometimes helping her learn and understand things.

Despite the loss of her mother, Cas was still so innocent and pure.

Vader found himself wanting to preserve her purity and innocence. He hardly killed crewmembers anymore, and when he did, he made sure Cas wasn't around to see it.

Cas knew he was dangerous and had, and occasionally still did, killed his own men. She knew he feared and hated, and she knew why, or at least some of the reasons why. She knew he had great and dangerous powers, she liked to watch him practice with his lightsaber in his dueling room. Yet, she, one of only a few, knew there was more to him than what the galaxy saw and heard about.

He wasn't just Darth Vader, Sith Lord, the Emperor's right-hand man, commander of the Imperial Navy, Bane of the Jedi, and all other things he was called. That was who he was on the outside, but Cas, after locking gazes with the Dark Lord that day in his quarters, was sure there was someone else behind Vader, someone else on the inside. However, she had no idea who or how to find out without simply outright asking, and even at only five, she knew that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

The crew of the _Executor_ could hardly believe how this one little girl was affecting and slowly changing their superior. Most, if not all, of them knew that Vader had never killed children unless it had been absolutely necessary, though he had never enjoyed doing it, yet none of them could have ever guessed that one child would be all that was needed to break through the Sith's walls and soften his heart(or, in many men's opinion, _give_ him a heart).

Even after a month, many still found the sight of Cas at Vader's side, a little strange, but everyone, even those who still thought it strange, found it to be cute and a little funny.

Cas was indeed a cute child, and seeing her as Vader's side seemed to reduce Vader's intimidation factor some. It was a little funny because it was so bizarre to see a child even within five feet of the Sith, and because of the vast height difference. Cas was only around three feet, a little over, while Vader was around seven feet in height.

Piett had been unsure at first about his daughter being around his superior, but upon seeing how Vader met her no harm, he relaxed. He couldn't believed his child was affecting the Dark Lord so strongly.

Her innocence seemed to penetrate the Sith's darkness.

The child brought smiles to most faces on board the _Executor_. The men liked her, liked having her around for her innocence and purity. It was refreshing for everyone.

Cas stood by her father on the bridge when the familiar mechanical breathing was heard. She smiled, a rare thing in Vader's presence, and trotted over to the Dark Lord.

Vader looked down at her, his head tilted slightly in way that the girl had learned meant he was smiling.

"Hello, young one," he rumbled.

"Hi," she answered brightly.

Chuckling, he strode towards the Admiral with her at his side.

Days later, Piett was sent to the _Avenger_ to assist to new Admiral as the poor man was thrust into the new role due to the death of the former Admiral during a ground mission.

Seeking to keep Cas safe and a relative secret, the child remained aboard the _Executor_ under the supervision of Vader.

Off-duty officers and troopers kept her occupied and entertained since it was below Vader's dignity to romp with a child, or so he told himself.

Piett would remain aboard the _Avenger_ for two weeks then return and give needed direction via holocom.

Vader meditated one night as Cas slept in the bed he never used anymore.

**_Anakin._ **

He looked around but saw only the walls of his meditation pod.

**_Anakin, the child._ **

That voice. He knew that voice. Qui-Gon!

**_The child._ **

_What?_

**_The girl._ **

_Cas? What about her?_

**_Help her._ **

He blinked.

_Help her?_

He reached out with the Force and froze.

She had a dangerously high fever.

Putting his mask and helmet back on, he stumbled out of his mediation pod in his haste, picked her up as gently as he could, and all but ran for the medical ward.

The medics were more than a little surprised when Darth Vader came barreling into the medcenter with Admiral Piett's daughter in his arms.

They took one look at the child and knew something was wrong. She looked almost white in their commander's arms.

Vader waited anxiously outside the medcenter as they tended to the girl. He could practically feel the presence of Qui-Gon Jinn folding around him like a comforting embrace.

_Thank you, Qui-Gon. I wouldn't have been aware of the danger had you not spoken to me._

**_You care for her._ **

_I… yes. She's so innocent and pure._

**_She touches the humanity locked within you. Let her bring it out, and you will have redemption and salvation._ **

_What?_

**_This child is but one of two that will save you. One of two that are of light and purity._ **

_What does that mean?_

There was no answer. Qui-Gon was gone.

Vader sighed and thought of how he would tell Piett his daughter was so sick that she was in danger.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he reached out for Cas's lifeforce. She burned in the light, but he didn't shun it as he used to.

He grabbed her lifeforce and sent her some strength.

He drop dead himself before he let this child die. He wouldn't let this rare source of innocence fade away.


	5. Recovery

Vader kept his grip on Cas's lifeforce throughout the night until she was strong enough to fight on her own.

Reluctantly letting go of that beacon of light and purity, the Dark Lord headed to his quarters, where he contacted Piett.

"My Lord."

"Admiral, I have bad news."

Even through the blue hologram, Vader could see the man pale.

"Is Cas all right."

Father's intuition no doubt.

"She is ill with a high fever, but the medics have assured me she will pull through."

The man Vader respected as his second seemed to deflate.

"She will be all right, Admiral. I intervened last night and lent her strength to fight the fever."

A knowing look crossed the concerned father's face.

"Thank you, my Lord. I shall leave at once."

"You will continue your assignment and return when scheduled."

He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Milord."

Vader cut the transmission.

He returned to the medical ward later that day.

"How is she?"

"She's recovering slowly, my Lord, but she _is_ recovering."

Cas slowly awoke.

"Where am I?"

"The medcenter."

Turning, she saw a middle-aged, human man with kind, gray eyes.

"I'm Jerec Suan."

"I'm Cas."

He smiled.

"Yes, I know. You're the Admiral's daughter."

She looked around.

"How'd I get here?"

"Lord Vader brought you. He stops by every few hours to check up on you. In fact, he's due at any moment."

A droid came in.

"Lord Vader is here."

"Bring him in."

Cas watched the droid leave then smiled when Vader came into sight.

"I see you're awake, youngling."

"Yep."

His helmet tilted into his 'smile'.

"You may stay for a few minutes, my Lord, but then she must rest."

Jerec left before Vader could say anything.

He himself left a few minutes later.

Cas looked up where Jerec came in with some soup.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He sat in the nearby chair as she ate.

"You're the only person I've seen ever really smile at Lord Vader."

"He's not so bad."

The man smiled, gray eye twinkling.

"You've changed him, little one. You've reached his guarded and hardened heart."

"I like him."

Jerec was silent for a moment.

"The men respect him, but I don't think even your father likes him."

"He seems sad and lonely."

The medic blinked.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged.

"I feel like that when he's around, so I know that's how he feels, even if he doesn't know it."

How could she know that? Is she Force sensitive?

Taking a blood sample, he took a midiclorian count. She was Force sensitive, though not nearly as strong as Vader. From what knowledge he had of Force sensitivity and Force abilities, Cas had the ability to become in-tuned with other people's emotions, or at least other Force sensitive's emotions.

With Vader being as strong in the Force as he was, it was now no surprise that Cas could tell how he was feeling.

Jerec was suddenly worried for the child in his care.

He knew what was done to Force sensitives.

It was no secret in the Navy that all those with the Force were killed, even children.

Would Vader kill Cas?

That was something he didn't want to find out and erased the information.

Turning, he went to Cas's bed, where the girl was sleeping.

Her innocence had touched Darth Vader's black heart, but there was a chance he was still ruthless enough to kill her should he ever be given a reason to.

Jerec Suan vowed to never be the one to ever given Vader such a reason.


	6. Man Behind the Mask

Cas recovered quickly. As she walked back to Vader's quarters with Jerec, she found herself wondering why Vader wore all that armor and the mask.

Once inside, the pod opened, and Vader went to her.

"Feeling better I see."

"Yep."

He 'smiled'.

"Vader."

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"Why do you wear that mask?"

Now he was the one hesitating as he debated whether or not to tell her.

"I was injured a long time ago."

"How?"

He paused once more.

"I was burned, badly," he answered, deciding he couldn't lie to her.

"Oh. That's sad."

Her sympathy was genuine.

When was the last time someone was genuinely sympathetic towards?

He couldn't remember.

**_Tell her everything._ **

_Qui-Gon?_

**_Open up to her, Anakin._ **

He looked at the girl before him.

Did he dare open up to her?

Would she flee from him once he did?

Could he stand to have this child he had come to care for fear and despise him?

"I was fighting my mast- my brother on a fire planet. I lost my left arm and both legs."

She looked afraid, but she wasn't afraid of him.

"It musta hurt."

"It did, but the worst was yet to come."

He stopped.

A hand touched his, and he looked down sharply to see Cas stretched up so she could touch his hand.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and she joined him, touching his hand again.

Vader looked at her hand in his. Her hand looked so tiny and pale compared to his black gloved hands, hands with the blood of thousands on them.

How could he touch such innocence with these hands?

Instead of pulling away as he should have, he hesitantly and gently closed his mechanical fingers around her flesh hand.

"Both my hands are mechanical. I lost this one three years before I was burned, also in a fight."

"Can… can I see?"

He hesitated then pulled off his right glove, revealing the durasteel hand.

To his utter shock, she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it, as if to take away the pain of the memory.

"What do you wear all the armor and stuff?"

"When I was burned my lungs were damaged. I can't breathe on my own."

She looked so sad when he said that he wish he could take it back.

"That's sad."

He glanced at his mediation pod.

"The pod allows me to be without my mask for a while."

She looked at the pod then at him.

"Can I… see you without your mask."

Vader felt like what was left of his stomach drop.

If what happened to him didn't change her opinon of him, his appearance certain would.

**_How can you be so sure? She hasn't left yet. Who's to say your appearance won't make her sympathize you more?_ **

Was Qui-Gon right?

Would it be okay to show her his face?

Sighing, he stood.

"Come," he rumbled.

He sat in the chair as she stood in front of him, small enough to fit easily in the pod with him.

The pod closed, and the air purified.

He removed his helmet and mask.

Her expression wasn't one of disgust or fear. It was sad and sympathetic.

Vader closed his eyes. His eyes shot opened again when he felt her climbing onto his lap.

She stood on his legs, one hand on his chest for balance, and touched his cheek, just below his scar.

Her hands were so soft, warm, and gently it almost brought tears to his eyes,… _almost_.

He nearly sucked in a breath, stopping himself just in time, when he felt her lips on his scarred cheek and then rest of his scars.

Once finished, she smiled at him, and he slowly smiled back.

"Daddy always kisses it better for me," she said by way of explanation.

"Thank you."

She looked surprised.

After a moment, he realized his voice had surprised her. Without his mask, his voice was his own, and she was used to the deep, powerful voice of Vader.

"The man behind the mask."

Now he was the one who was surprised. She was wise _far_ beyond her five years.

"There's you, and there's Vader. Who are you?"

"Anakin," he said after a moment's hesitation.

**_Yes you are._ **

"That's a nice name. I think I'll call you Ani."

He blinked in surprise.

"My mother called me that."

"Cool."

He smiled then grew serious.

"You mustn't tell anyone what you've seen or call me Ani, at least when others are around."

She nodded.

"I promise."

He opened the pod enough for her to get out.

"Now go on. Lieutenant Jenson is waiting to take to the returning Admiral."

She kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Ani."

She scampered off.

Vader closed the pod and sat thinking.

Cas had seen past the mask and terror of Vader to, perhaps unknowingly, Anakin Skywalker. She had seen the man behind the mask.


	7. Good In Him

Luke Skywalker sat on a log on Dagobah. Beside him sat the ghost of Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi, once his mentor and once the Master of his father, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader.

"I can't kill my father, Ben. I know there's still good in him."

Ben smiled.

"You're right, Luke."

The young man blinked.

That was a different tune.

Ben usually claimed Vader was twisted and evil with no trace of Anakin left in him.

"There is hope for Anakin. A little girl."

"A little girl?"

The deceased Jedi nodded.

"Yes. The five year old stowaway daughter of his second-in-command. She has seen him and has given strength to Anakin as Vader has softened towards her. Remember her when you confront your father."

Ben disappeared, leaving Luke to ponder his words.

The young Knight meditated, reaching out for his father.

He was rewarded with a vision.

The hulking, black bulk that was Darth Vader strode through his ship, the _Executor_.

"Vader!" called a child's voice.

The Dark Lord turned, and a little girl with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes rushed up to him.

"Hello, youngling," Vader rumbled, his helmet tilted slightly.

The girl smiled.

Vader resumed his walk, and Luke watched as the girl went with him, taking three steps for every one of his father's.

Luke could only watched the most unlikely pair in the galaxy make their way to Vader's quarters.

Once inside, Cas jumped up onto the edge of a large bed. Vader was headed towards a pod.

"Ani."

Luke waited for anger at the nickname.

"Yes?"

Okay, not what he was expecting.

"Are you gonna med-meditate?"

"Yes. Come."

The young man's jaw dropped as Cas scampered into the pod after his father.

He came out of the vision.

Meanwhile, Cas was sat contentedly on Darth Vader's lap as his helmet and mask were removed.

Amber yellow eyes met sapphire blue ones, and still the child had no fear.

She saw Vader as a protector, a friend.

It was true.

Vader had found a friend in a child.

He had helped her, and he would protect her.

She never shunned him, not as the Jedi, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Luke had. No, she accepted him, despite his flaws, his crimes, his handicaps.

She saw him through innocent eyes and thus saw someone who was to be sympathized, not hated or feared.

Most children feared him, but for some reason, this child, this little girl, did not. She cared for him, and he, in turn, cared for her.

He couldn't figure out for the life of him what she saw in him worth caring for.

All he could truly make sense of was that she was able to look past his appearance with and without his mask and see into his very soul.

She saw something in his soul that made him worth her innocent compassion and, dare he say or even think it, love.

Yes, Cas did love him in the way only a child could love a friend.

But why?

What did she see that made him worth loving?

What was hidden in his soul so well that only innocence and purity could see it?

She could see the good that, despite everything, still remained within him.

Luke could see it as well.

The young Jedi Knight was determined to exploit that good and bring his father back to the Light.

Luke Anakin Skywalker would save his father or die trying, all because he knew and had now seen that there was still good in him.


	8. Confrontation

Darth Vader watched as a group of storm troopers led his son forward.

"This Rebel surrendered to us, my Lord. He was armed with this," the commander said, handing Vader a lightsaber.

"Very good. Search for the others."

"Yes, Milord."

Once they left, Vader inspected the lightsaber.

"The Emperor has been waiting."

"I know, Father."

Vader paused for a brief moment.

"So, you have accepted the truth?"

"I've accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

He turned on his son.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me."

Luke smirked.

"No? I think it does,… Ani."

"Where did you hear that name?" Vader demanded.

_How could he possibly know my old nickname?_

"I had a vision of you and a little girl. Ben told me she reached out to you, that you've opened up to her."

"Obi-Wan has told you more lies."

His son didn't appear bothered by the accusation against Obi-Wan.

"So the name Cas Piett has no meaning to you as well?"

Vader faltered, though only for a second.

Like smiled triumphantly.

"You care for her, father."

His father said nothing.

"I will not turn, and then you'll been forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny."

The Jedi frowned.

"Could you really go back to that innocent girl with the blood of your own son on your hands."

Vader glanced at his hands.

"They already have your blood on them when I took your hand, and I have already touched her. She touched me, actually."

Luke, if he hadn't known any better, could have swore there was a fondness in his father's mechanical tone.

"Let go of your hate, Father."

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the Darkside. I _must_ obey my Master."

Luke sighed.

"Then perhaps my father truly is dead."

Those words stung more than he wanted to admit.

He led Luke to his shuttle to take him to the Emperor.

Once aboard the Death Star II, Vader led him to the throne room. There he presented Palpatine with his son's lightsaber.

"The weapon of a Jedi," the Emperor said, saying the last word as though it was a curse.

He slowly revealed everything to Luke, revealing it had all been planned, had all been a trap for the Rebellion.

"Now witness the firepower of this armed and fully operational battle station."

The Death Star II fired and destroyed a Rebel Medical Cruiser.

Luke and even Vader winced under the snuffing out of the lives aboard.

Vader suddenly wondered in his Master was even human, to truly take pleasure the destruction of lives.

The destruction of Alderaan flashed through his mind's eye, and he could hardly keep from shuddering at the horrible memory, at how Palpatine had praised Tarkin for such an act.

He focused on the present again as he saw the Rebel ships engaging his fleet at close range, too close for the Death Star II to fire upon them without taking out Imperial ships as well.

Luke had a hint of a smile, only a hint due to the fact that the Rebels were vastly outnumbered and outgunned.

Vader, however, frowned as he saw the Executor wasn't firing back at the X-wings that swarmed it.

Suddenly, he became aware of Luke's control snapping. He acted quickly, and just managed to block his son's light green blade from reaching his master as the Emperor chuckled.

Father and son began their second duel.

Luke was a better fighter now, this Vader could see.

"Yes. Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you," Palpatine encouraged after Vader received a surprisingly strong kick to the stomach which sent him tumbling down the stairs.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber, calm once more.

"I will not fight you, Father."

Vader scowled.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well."

He ascended the stairs and swung.

Luke managed to block then leaped onto a catwalk.

"Your thoughts betray you. I feel the good in you, Father, the conflict."

"There is no conflict," Vader growled.

The Jedi shook his head at his father.

"Your thoughts keep returning to Cas. You question your worth to her. You question if you want her to hate you."

Vader swore silently as he felt Palpatine's surge of rage.

"You underestimate the power of the Darkside. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny, Luke!"

He hurled his lightsaber at his son.

Luke dodged, but the catwalk collapsed. The young Jedi fell below the platform.

Vader walked down the stairs, called his lightsaber to his hand, and began to search for his son.

Foolish boy! Now Palpatine knows about Cas! If he finds her he'll kill her, or he'll make me kill her.

Luke smiled in the shadows.

"I sense your worry, Father."

"You cannot hide forever, my son."

He scowled.

"I will not fight you."

"Give yourself to the Darkside. It is the only way for you to save your friends."

Luke swallowed, closing his eyes.

"Yes. Your thoughts betray you and them. You feelings for them are strong, especially for… sister."

Luke's eyes shot open.

Vader masked his shock.

"So, you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too, Luke."

He shook his head ever so slightly so as not to attract his father's attention.

"If you will not turn to the Darkside, perhaps she will."

Vader sense Luke's control snap, and his son's rage washed over him, threatening to bowl him over.

"Never!"

He whirled and just barely managed to block the young Jedi's blade. Blow for blow father and son were matched in strength, the son aided by his anger and the Force in order to match his far stronger father.

Vader found himself retreating.

Luke could only see a monster as he slashed and slashed until he took off Vader's right hand.

"Ahh!"

**_Luke!_ **

_Ben?_

**_Luke, stop!_ **

Luke came back to himself, looked at his right artificial hand, and looked at Vader's severed hand to see smoking wires.

He deactivated his weapon.

"No."

He tossed it aside and looked at Palpatine.

"I'll never turn to the Darkside. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."


	9. Redemption

"I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Those words brought more pride to Vader than he was willing to admit.

"So be it,… Jedi. If you will not be turned, Skywalker, then you will be destroyed."

Palpatine blasted Luke with Force Lightning.

Vader could only watched as Luke called out to him.

**_Anakin!_ **

**_Anakin, do something!_ **

_Obi-Wan?_

**_Help him!_ **

**_Help him, Anakin!_ **

"Father, please!"

Vader stood, made his way to his master, called Luke's fallen lightsaber to his hand, and swung.

Palpatine turned a fraction too late to defend himself, and his head was severed from his body.

Luke, breathing heavily, stared at his father.

"You were right about me."

The young Jedi smiled.

Vader, no Anakin, helped his son to his feet, and they escaped the Death Star II just before the Rebels blew it up.

Luke piloted them to the Ewok village.

There most of the Rebels were waiting.

Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando, Threepio, and Artoo approached them first, though wary of the now former Dark Lord.

Cas broke away from the Imperial prisoners and ran to Anakin, much to everyone's surprise.

"You're hand," she said, pointing to the exposed wires of his severed hand.

"I'll be all right, youngling."

She didn't seem very convinced.

His helmet tilted into his 'smile' as he knelt and touched her cheek with his left hand.

"Really. I just need a new one is all."

This seemed to satisfy her, at least for now.

"Daddy hasn't come yet."

Anakin took one look up and knew that no one from the _Executor_ would be coming back. Sighing, which sounded harsh and strange through his mask, he looked back down at Cas.

"I'm afraid he won't be coming back, Cas."

"Why?"

Her question and voice were so innocent that most, if not all, of the Rebels felt a little bad about the destruction of the _Executor_.

"The Executor was destroyed. He's gone."

Cas's sapphire eyes were wide and slowly filling with tears.

"Like Mommy and Grandma and Grandpa?"

Piett had gotten word a month earlier that his parents had been killed in a speeder crash.

Anakin nodded sadly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, little one."

The child began to cry, and to everyone's amazement, Anakin gently pulled her into a hug.

That night, the Rebels celebrated the defeat of the Empire, death of the Emperor, and return of Darth Vader back to Anakin Skywalker.

In a clearing not far away, Luke helped his father build a funeral pyre to burn in honor of all those good who died, Rebels and Imperials alike, those who died fighting for what they believed in.

Cas sat on a log nearby, watching as they completed the pyre.

Taking the helmets of AT-ST pilots, storm troopers, rebels, and the insignias of Imperial officers who had died on Endor, Anakin and Luke put them on the pyre, knowing they were only a fraction of those who had died that day.

Together, father and son poured starter fluid on the wood, helmets, and insignias, and then they lit the pyre.

Cas joined them as they watched it burn for a few minutes. Reaching up, she took Anakin's new right hand.

His whole artificial right arm had been replaced with a bionic arm like Luke's own right hand, which restored most sensations.

The former Dark Lord gently closed his fingers around hers, and the trio headed back towards the others and the celebration.

Glancing over, Luke smiled as he saw the ghosts of Yoda and Obi-Wan standing not too far away.

_Father, look._

Anakin glanced over and also smiled.

Luke, taking Cas, and continued towards the others as his father stopped for a moment.

Qui-Gon joined Obi-Wan and Yoda.

**_Well done, Anakin._ **

_Thank you, Qui-Gon. You were right._

The deceased Master nodded, and then all three disappeared.

The redeemed man then continued towards the celebration. Once he reached the others, Cas went back to his side.

Though she and Luke had bonded like brother and sister almost right away, she still preferred him.

Despite what remained of what to do with the remains of the Empire, how to keep someone else from taking over, and how to reestablish the Republic, the question that was first in Anakin's mind at the moment was what to do about Cas. She had no family left.

The idea of taking her to an orphanage didn't feel right.

So what was he going to do with her?

_You could adopt her._

He looked at Luke, and his son smiled and nodded once. He glanced down at Cas, who was once again gripping his hand.

That settled it, and he made his choice.


	10. Epilogue

So, the newly redeemed Anakin Skywalker adopted Cas. He fought with the Rebellion against the fractured remains of the Empire. Much of the Imperial Fleet turned out to be loyal to him first much like the late crew of the _Executor_ , which was a great help.

After several more months of fighting, the Empire was finally well and truly defeated. TheNewRepublicwas created.

Anakin and Luke reestablished the Jedi Order, though with some changes. Through the new technology and advances in medical science, Anakin was able to get all his artificial limbs replaced, and most of his damaged organs either fixed or replaced, including his lungs, which allowed him to shed his mask and armor.

He and Luke both became Grand Masters of the New Jedi Order.

Cas was happy with her new family. She was soon found to be Force Sensitive, as the late Doctor Jerec Suan had found, and Anakin took her as his first apprentice of the New Jedi Order.

Four years after the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia were married. A year later twins Jacen and Jaina were born, and a year and a half after that Leia had her third and final child, little Anakin Solo.

Twelve and a half years later Luke married a former Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade. Then seven and a half more years later, Ben Skywalker was born.

By this time Cas had become a Jedi Knight and Healer. Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo had also become Jedi Knights.

Anakin Skywalker had trained one other apprentice to Knighthood and was currently beginning another's training.

They faced many more trials over the years, including Anakin Solo and Chewbacca's deaths which eventually resulted in Jacen turning to the Darkside.

Jacen killed Mara and tortured Ben, finally forcing his grandfather and twin sister to kill him.

Despite all the trials, hardships, and losses, the Skywalker and Solo family remained strong and still found things to be happy about.

Finally, in 51 ABY, Anakin Skywalker passed away at the age of ninety-two with his family around him.

The family had a monumtent build of him near the rebuilt Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

No matter the mistakes and crimes he had committed as Darth Vader, he had lived and died as Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
